A Test of Heroism
by LadyWillow
Summary: Joxer has been chosen to save a village from a warlord! Can Xena and Gabrielle find him before he ruins everything? XG romance, Joxer-centric. EDITED!


Legal Disclaimer: I do not own Xena, Gabrielle, Joxer, Argo, - Hell, I don't own anything having to do with Xena: Warrior Prin

Legal Disclaimer: I do not own Xena, Gabrielle, Joxer, Argo, - Hell, I don't own anything having to do with Xena: Warrior Princess. How's that? Don't sue me, because you'd get... um... a lota pennies. Sad, huh?

Artists Disclaimer: This fanfic is my own work. Please don't steal it, or any part of it. If you do I'll be forced to hunt you down, and then kill you slowly and painfully with a blunt object. A very blunt object. It will take many thwacks before you die. Please don't risk it. I **will **find you.

If you have a problem with Subtext (aka lesbianism between Xena and Gabrielle) then hit the back button on your browser right now.

Content Disclaimer: Okay, while this story does deal with subtext (it's all I write, people!), there isn't any graphic sex (collective "awwwww"). I know, I know. Maybe next time. :)

Joxer Alert!: Yes, Joxer is in this story. In fact, he's a main character. In fact, almost all this story revolves around Joxer-y antics. Don't let this keep you from reading (unless you are highly allergic to Joxer. In that case, I suggest running as quickly as you can) because I worked real hard on this baby, and I really want people to read it. Plus, there are some very cute moments.

**UPDATE** I've finally taken it upon myself, years after writing this, to edit the copious spelling and grammar errors, and fix some of the syntax that left much to be desired. Maybe in the future I will completely revamp and flesh this out, but for now, enjoy the fact that it shouldn't make you cringe any more. Enjoy!

With all that said, on to the fic!!

_**A Test of Heroism**_

_Chapter One: Firewood, anyone? _

"Xena, wake up!"  
Gabrielle's frantic voice roused Xena from her almost-peaceful slumber.  
"What is it, Gabrielle?" Xena questioned, sitting up quickly and grabbing her sword that had been laying next to her and Gabrielle's bed roll just in case.  
"It's terrible."  
"What?"  
"It's awful."  
"What?!"  
"You may want to throw yourself on your sword right now."  
"**WHAT?!**"**  
**  
Familiar crunching and murmuring was heard in the bushes near the campsite.

"It's Joxer." Gabrielle whispered, her face solemn.  
Xena groaned, and placed her head in her hands. Gabrielle laid a sympathetic hand on her shoulder.  
"I know, Xena." She began, voice mournful, "I know."

**XXXXXX **

"So then, the drunk raised his sword to kill the innocent Hestian virgin, and I jumped in front of her, and took my sword, and..." frantic, comical sword-waving, "HIIIIYA! POW! BANG!"

Gabrielle shook her head, and tried to keep herself from thwacking Joxer with her staff. Again. Xena was sharpening her sword, and with each new octave that Joxer's excited voice reached, the sound of the whetstone on the sword became faster and louder, her knuckles turning white from the pressure.

Gabrielle knew that if she didn't get Joxer to stop his story soon, Xena was going to snap. And as amusing as the resulting butt-kicking would no doubt be, she knew that it was up to her to keep Joxer in one piece. At least for the rest of the night.

"Um, Joxer..."

"...and then the Hestian virgin leapt into my arms, and-"

"Joxer!"

"-She said 'Joxer the Mighty, you're so-"

"JOXER!"

A surprised blink. "Yes, Gabby?"

Gabrielle grit her teeth, and insisted to herself that killing Joxer would be too messy.

"Um... why don't you go... collect firewood!"

"Firewood?"" Joxer questioned, frowning as he looked at the heaping pile of branches and twigs already stacked by the fire pit.

"Yes, firewood! It might be cold tonight, and you wouldn't want Xena and I to um... get sick or something…"

Joxer brightened. "Oh, okay! I'll be back real soon. And don't worry, Joxer the Mighty will collect enough firewood to keep you two _and_ Argo warm for the night!"

A skeptical whinny sounded from nearby.

Once Joxer was gone, Gabrielle gave Xena a smug look. The Warrior Princess grinned at the Battling Bard, before she lunged at her lover.  
"How long do you think he'll be gone?" Xena asked, her voice breathy as she straddled Gabrielle's hips.

"Oh... for at least a... candlemark or two..." Gabrielle gasped.

"Good."

**XXXXXX **

_Chapter Two: Peeping Joxer _

When Joxer came back toward the camp, his arms full of different sized pieces of wood that he was sure would keep his friends warm, he heard strange noises coming from beyond the trees. Frowning, he got closer. His eyes widened as he realized what those noises were.  
Joxer may be slow, but he certainly wasn't stupid. Most of the time. He had been in bordello's before, after all.

"Uhhhhggghhhh..." floated from the campsite, which was still obstructed from Joxer's view. He recognized the voice as Xena's.

_Hmmm..._ Joxer thought to himself, _Xena must have a visitor. Maybe Hercules..._ his eyes widened. _Or Ares!_ Joxer immediately feared for Gabrielle's life (and to be honest, virtue). Without thinking (Which was often the case for poor Joxer) he drew his sword and jumped through the bushes, just as Gabrielle decided it was her turn to become vocal.

"Gods Xena! PULLEEZE!"

Joxer stood, dumbfounded, as he saw Xena and Gabrielle in a rather suggestive and compromising position. Xena looked up from her ministrations when she heard Joxer enter the camp. Gabrielle appeared to be in some kind of trance. Her eyes were closed and she was mumbling incomprehensible phrases. Xena let out an animalistic growl, and got up from the bedroll.

Joxer gulped audibly, and took a few steps away from the very unhappy off Warrior Princess. He stumbled, and fell back onto his rear. Xena followed him until he fell, and then she smirked. Towering over Joxer, Xena didn't want to have to do this, yet she knew that she had no choice. He had seen them together. This must happen.

"I'm sorry Joxer, but this has to be done." She said, voice low and eyes sharp as daggers.

Joxer was sure that he was about to met his end, and he gulped and squeezed his eyes shut, waiting for the sound of Xena's sword being drawn.

"Oh Gabri-elllle..." Xena called in a lilting sing-song voice. The bard opened her eyes, and gasped.

"It seems that Joxer walked in on us..." Xena gave Joxer an almost apologetic look as Gabrielle struggled to put her clothes back on.

"**Joxer!!**" Gabrielle screeched, as she took her staff and charged.

"I got the firewood!" he exclaimed, raising his hands in defense. "I'll go get it right now! I just uh… I left it over here…" He took off for the bushes where he had replaced the firewood with his sword.

"Don't you **dare** go anywhere!!" Gabrielle shouted, enraged. Joxer took off running into the trees, and Gabrielle began to chase after him.

"Gabrielle." Came Xena's soft voice. The bard stopped dead in her tracks.

"What?" She turned, impatient.

"He'll be running for candlemarks. Is it really worth it to follow him all that way, when there are much more... interesting activities to take part in?"

A sultry look had come over Xena's face, and Gabrielle smiled, and walked to her lover.

"Hmmm... you have a good point, Warrior." Gabrielle whispered suggestively as she planted a gentle kiss on Xena's lips.

Xena gave a pleased sigh, before she scooped Gabrielle into her arms and carried her to the bedroll once again.  
**  
XXXXXX  
**

_Chapter Three: Things That Go Bump in the Night _

Joxer was sure that he had been running for at least two candlemarks. He was exhausted. Finally, he slowed, and then stopped running. Gasping for breath, he dropped to the ground, and continued to pant.

After a few minutes, he sat up and looked to the direction from which he had been running. He didn't see Gabrielle anywhere.

_I think I'll be okay here tonight._ he thought to himself, and began to set up a small camp.

_I can't believe that Xena and Gabrielle are... together. I never would have thought._ He brightened somewhat. S_o that's why Gabby could resist my manly charms..._

**XXXXXX**

In the middle of the night, Joxer woke up to strange noises. He quickly sat up in his makeshift bed of leaves and branches, and looked around. His campfire had dwindled down to just glowing embers. The moon was waxing, and the sky was cloudless. The stars were twinkling exceptionally bright that night, and after scanning the area a bit, Joxer didn't see anything out of the ordinary. He was just about to go back to sleep, when he heard the noise again. Joxer frowned and stood up. He started to walk to the bushes where he thought the heard the noise coming from. He then doubled back, and picked up a piece of firewood, and placed it into the embers. After a few moments the end lit on fire. Joxer smiled to himself, and went toward the bushes, one hand holding the torch, and the other resting on the hilt of his sword.

He stepped into the bushes, and saw a woman kneeling down. He drew his sword tentitively, and the woman look up at him. She had tears streaming down her cheeks, and she fixed Joxer with an incredibly pathetic look.

"Are... are you a hero?" She asked, sniffling.

Joxer grinned.

"Well, I suppose you could call me that. I fight evil in the name of innocence, I slay dragons, defeat warlords, even challenge the Gods themselves!"

The woman's eyes widened in admiration, still sparkling with unshed tears, this time of gratitude and relief.

"Thank the Gods! Oh please, help my village! We've been attacked by the warlord Zangious. He threatened to kill us all, even our children and burn down our homes if we do not give his army supplies. We have been helping him as long as possible, but now we're almost out of food and other things that he says his army needs. We've been going without food in order to meet Zangious' demands, but we still don't have enough. Just yesterday Zangious and his army burned down three homes and a barn in our village, just to show that he isn't lying! We lost a great deal of livestock, and old Lionus almost died trying to put out the flames!"

Joxer was shocked. He had no idea what to do. While he wanted to help these people. he knew deep down that he was no hero.

_What would Xena do?_ He asked himself, desperate for guidance. After only a moment or two of thought, his face hardened with resolve.

"Please take me to your village." Joxer said gently to the woman, and she beamed, standing up and grabbing his arm as Joxer sheathed his sword.

"What is your name?" She asked Joxer curiously as she began to lead him toward a small deer path in the trees.

"Joxer. Joxer the Mighty." He replied, a proud look on his face. The woman smiled.

"I'm Myrene." She said coyly, a blush coloring her cheeks.

**XXXXXX**

_Chapter Four: Early morning discussions _

"Xena, what do you think happened to Joxer?"

Xena and Gabrielle were wrapped up in their bedroll, blankets, and each other as they relaxed near the fire the next morning. The air was crisp and cool. Xena and Gabrielle had slept in, due to exhaustion from their activities the night before.

"I'm not sure, Gabrielle. Does it really matter? He probably went to the nearest bordello after seeing you last night..." Xena waggled her eyebrows suggestively, earning a glare from Gabrielle and a mock punch on the arm. When Xena just laughed, Gabrielle pouted, sticking out her tongue.

"I'm surprised that thing even works any more after the workout you gave it last night."

Gabrielle's eyes widened, and she gave Xena a vicious shove, making Xena laugh even harder. Gabrielle quieted her down by leaning over and giving her a deep kiss. Xena sighed, and wrapped her arms around Gabrielle's slender waist.

They fell back onto the bedroll, never breaking their kiss. Gabrielle's hands wove into Xena's long raven hair, and the Warrior Princess moaned. She loved having her hair touched by Gabrielle's enthusiastic hands.

When they finally broke their kiss, both were breathless.

"I love you, Xena." Gabrielle said gently as she looked into the crystal blue of her lover's eyes.

"I love you too, bard." Xena whispered. She leaned in and kissed her woman once again.

_**XXXXXX**_

_Chapter Five: Heroic Announcements _

"Everyone, this is Joxer the Mighty! He has agreed to free us from Zangious' hold!"

Myrene was standing up on a box, shouting to all of the villagers who were crowded around her. Joxer was standing next to Myrene, giving his best 'fearless warrior look', even though he was very scared.

"Are you sure this is a _real_ hero this time?" A man from the crowd shouted.

"Yeah!" Another man jumped in. "If we have one more warrior-wanna-be come here and try to tell us he's a hero, I'm gonna pummel him senseless. I ain't the blacksmith for nothin'!" the burly man flexed muscles that made Joxer feel even more scrawny, and he gulped audibly.

"Everyone, I assure you! Joxer the Mighty is the real deal! Look at his face! Does he look the type who would lie to the faces of those who are desperate and in grave danger just to feed his pathetic ego?"

Joxer felt like he was going to throw up.

_Think Joxer! How are you going to get yourself out of this mess_? Visions of bolting, only to be grabbed up by the village blacksmith flashed through his mind, and it was all he could do to keep from whimpering.

_Come on Xena... where are you when I need you..?  
__**  
**_**XXXXXX**

_Chapter Six: Relaxation at Last _

"Ahhh... this is the life..." Gabrielle mumbled, her voice completely relaxed.

"I know... this is just what we needed." Xena agreed.

The two lovers had found a hot spring, and were taking a well-deserved break.

"You know Xena, I can't help but worry about Joxer... something could have happened to him..."

Xena sighed.

"I know, Gabrielle."

They sat in companionable silence for a few minutes, and then Gabrielle stood up.

"We gonna go find him now, or eat first?"

Xena rolled her eyes and gave Gabrielle a defeated smile.

"We'll go now."

**XXXXXX**

"Here Joxer the Mighty, you can stay in this hut. I know it isn't much compared to what you're probably used to, but..."

Myrene had lead Joxer to a quaint hut at the edge of town. It was furnished quite lavishly in comparison to the other huts in the village.

"No, this is fine Myrene, really." Joxer gently insisted. Myrene smiled.

"There's a tavern just down the street. It isn't very big, but the cider and ale is very good. And if you need anything at all, I live just up the road. Mine is the home with the garden in the front."

Joxer nodded mutely, and Myrene smiled at him.

"Thank you so much for helping us, Joxer the Mighty," she kissed him on the cheek, and blushed. "Goodnight."

And with that, Myrene dashed out the door and toward her hut. Joxer was left, his face flushed, thinking about how he could get away from the village.

Far away.

**XXXXXX**

_Chapter Seven: Heeere Joxer Joxer Joxer... _

"We've been searching all day, Xena… where is he?"

Gabrielle and Xena were searching all over for their missing companion, but they still hadn't found him.

"I don't know, Gabrielle. We'll just keep looking until nightfall, and then we'll make camp and continue in the morning." Xena said, as she and Gabrielle continued to walk through the woods. Gabrielle nodded.

The two continued to call Joxer's name until they came to a village. Xena wanted to go through, but Gabrielle begged to stay there for the night.

"Please Xena? Wouldn't it be nice to sleep in an inn... a nice, soft bed... warm food... hmm?"

Xena smiled broadly at her lover.

"You won me over at the 'nice soft bed' comment." Xena stated smugly. Gabrielle smiled evilly at the Warrior Princess, and they entered the village in search of an inn with vacancies.

**XXXXXX**

Joxer yawned and stretched. The sunlight was streaming in bold beams through the window of his hut, and onto the bed. The fresh morning air that came through the open window was crisp and slightly moist from the fresh dew that was still clinging to the grass.  
Joxer had been planning to leave in the dead of night, but his conscience had gotten to him, as well as the fact that he had been quite tired.

Joxer the 'Mighty' stood up, and stretched again. He wondered where he could get some breakfast, and he decided to go to the local inn and tavern, and see if he could get some food there.

**XXXXXX**

Myrene was on her knees in her garden, pulling up weeds and stacking them into neat piles. The weeds would be placed in her compost pile, where they would decompose, and then she could spread the compost onto her garden. Many of the people in the village thought her to be crazy, but Myrene stood firm to the fact that it really did help her plants grow better.

Myrene heard footsteps, and she turned to see Joxer walking toward the inn, eyes looking sleepy.

"Joxer the Mighty! Wait!" Myrene called, excited. She leapt up and dashed to her gate. Joxer had turned, and was walking up to her.

Myrene's heart skipped a beat as she watched the brave hero advancing, the rising sun at his back. It was a dramatic image, and she felt her body flush.

**XXXXXX**

"Xeeeenaaa..."

Nothing.

"Xeeeeeennaaaaaaaaa..."

A soft snore.

"XENA!"

The warrior bolted upright, eyes flying wide open.

"WHAT?!"

Gabrielle had woken up before the warrior, which very rarely ever occurred. She had decided to rub this fact in by having to wake up her lover for once.

"Good morning, dearest. Did you sleep well?" Gabrielle asked in a 'way-too-early-cheerful-voice'. Xena just grumbled and flopped back down, rolling away from the chipper bard and putting the pillow over her head.

"Oh come on, sweetums. You know it's time to get up."

Xena glared at Gabrielle, and the bard giggled.

"Come on, Xena... this is the first time I've ever woke up before you... let me have some fun."

Xena smirked.

"I'll show you fun." Xena growled, before she pounced on the Battling Bard, and pulled her under the blankets.

"AAAIIIIIIIEEEEEEEE!!" Gabrielle shrieked.

Xena gasped, and dove out from under the blankets faster than Gabrielle ever would have guessed.

"COLD HANDS, COLD HANDS, COLD HANDS!" Xena cried as she rushed to the fire to build it up a bit, and thaw her now-frozen skin. Gabrielle just laughed.

"Oh, you think this is funny, do you Bard?" Xena asked in a very dangerous tone. Gabrielle just laughed harder.

"You just wait until I'm all warm. You are going to be punished."

"I can't wait."

Xena chuckled, and motioned for her lover to come closer to her. Gabrielle warily scooted closer to Xena, and the Warrior Princess pulled the Bard into her arms, and cuddled her.

"Hmm... if this is my punishment, I'm going to be naughty more often..."

Xena just laughed.

**XXXXXX**

"Really Myrene, you don't have to make me breakfast..."

"Oh, but I insist, Joxer the Mighty! A nice, home cooked meal is just what you need.  
Not some food from the tavern!" Myrene made a disgusted face as she bustled around her kitchen preparing a breakfast for her extra-special guest.

Joxer sighed.

_What can it hurt?_ He thought to himself.

"Okay Myrene. Thank you." Joxer said gently. Myrene blushed.

"It's no problem at all, Joxer the Mighty! No problem at all!"

It was all Joxer could do to suppress a groan.

**XXXXXX**

Xena and Gabrielle had finished breakfast, and as they exited the inn, a man walked up to them.

"You aren't here to cause trouble, are you? Because we have ourselves a real, genuine hero in our midst, who would knock you flat in seconds!"

Xena and Gabrielle exchanged skeptical looks, before Gabrielle gave the man a warm, oh-so-Gabrielle smile.

"Oh, no no no! We're not here to cause any kind of trouble. We're passing through. In fact, Xena here is quite the hero herself."

As soon as the words were out of her mouth, Gabrielle covered her face as if to hold any following comments in. The man's eyes widened, and Xena looked at the ground, waiting for the man to carry on about how she was a bloodthirsty warlord.

"You - you're Xena?!"

The Warrior Princess nodded slightly.

"Yes, I am."

The last thing that Xena expected was the man to grin broadly, and hug her.

"Oh, thank you so much!"

"Whaat?" Xena drawled, sounding very confused.

"You, you saved my daughter's family! They live in the village of Lyonious, and you saved them from certain death a few winter's ago!"

Xena's eyes widened in recognition, and she smiled at the man.

"You are welcome to stay here as long as you like! I own this inn, run it with my wife and son, you're stay here is free, of course!"

Xena smiled at Gabrielle, who was beaming. It was very rare for her lover to meet those who she had helped, and Gabrielle knew it made Xena's life quite a bit easier.

"Thank you very much." Gabrielle said gratefully.

"Say, who's the hero that you have staying here?" Xena asked as the man continued to stare at her in abject wonder.

"Oh, he's nothing compared to you! Myrene, a woman from our village, found him the other day to help with a bit of a problem that we are having with the warlord Zangious. He agreed to defeat him for us. His name is Joxer the Mighty, if I'm not mistaken."

Xena and Gabrielle's jaws both dropped, and they stopped walking.

"What? Do you know of him?"

Xena finally closed her mouth and regained at least some composure.

"Something like that... can you take us to him?" She asked. The man smiled.

"Of course. Follow me."

Xena started to follow, and then saw that Gabrielle was still stunned. Xena chuckled, and gave the bard a good shake.

"Come on."

**XXXXXX**

Joxer had finished his delicious home-cooked breakfast, and was following Myrene out of her hut when Xena, Gabrielle and the inn keeper walked up. Joxer's eyes widened.

"Xena, Gabby... what a surprise!"

Gabrielle's eyes narrowed and she lunged at Joxer, ready to pummel him with her staff.

"Heeeyy!" Joxer whined as he raised his arms in defense. Xena held Gabrielle back by the back of her shirt and looked at Joxer.

"Joxer, can we talk to you?" Xena asked, frowning. Joxer gulped, and nodded. The three walked a little way away from Myrene and the inn keeper. Xena started the conversation.

"Joxer, what were you thinking?! Zangious is a very powerful warlord!"

Joxer frowned.

"I - I didn't mean to... I didn't know what to do..."

Xena sighed, and her face softened.

"Joxer, you have to tell these people the truth."

"But - "

"I'll fight Zangious. But right now it is very important that these people know the truth, okay?"

Joxer nodded, and walked up to Myrene. Xena and Gabrielle stood behind him.

"Myrene, I'm... I'm not a hero." he began. Myrene's eyes widened. "I've always wanted to be, but I'm not." he sighed, obviously disgusted with himself. "I don't even know how to use this sword!" He spat, as he touched his sword hilt.

Myrene gasped.

"You... you lied to me?" She questioned, appalled. The shock, however, quickly wore off.

"How dare you lie to me!" She shouted, anger quickly turning to hurt as she burst into tears. Before Joxer could say another word, she turned, sobbing as she ran toward the edge of town, and the woods beyond.

"Myrene, wait!" Joxer shouted, and ran after her. His armor bounced and clanged loudly, and he stumbed several times, before finally catching up to her.

"Myrene, please..." Joxer said softly. They were in a small clearing, and Myrene was sitting under a tree, crying softly into her hands.

"How could you do such a thing? We trusted you..."

Joxer sighed quite audibly.

"My entire life I've been a nobody. Then, I got the crazy idea in my head that I could be a hero. That I could save people. I made an entire fake person, and I wear the mask of that person all the time..."

Myrene turned and watched Joxer tell his story, intrigued.

"I didn't want to deal with the fact that I'm just a normal guy, the whole rest of my family is so strong, so touch… and I guess I didn't want anyone else to know what a loser I am. I thought that if I lied long enough, it would become the truth... but it didn't happen..."

**XXXXXX**

While Joxer and Myrene had a heart-to-heart in the woods, Zangious had decided that he'd had enough of waiting. It was time to show the village who was boss. He had led his army into the small village, and was now making his attack.

"Where is Joxer and Myrene?!" Xena shouted to Gabrielle over the sounds of the battle which was beginning to rage around them.

"I don't know!" Gabrielle shouted back as she engaged a exceptionally dirty bandit.

Just before the battle really got under way, Xena looked to her soul mate.

"I love you, Gabrielle." She said gently. The Battling Bard smiled.

"I love you too, Xena." Gabrielle said, her voice choked with emotion.

And then, the battle began.

**XXXXXX**

"I suppose I understand..." Myrene said gently. "Although it doesn't make me feel to much better about being lied to..."

Joxer nodded.

"I know. You didn't deserve to be lied to. I feel just awful about it. But I promise, no more lies."

Myrene smiled broadly. " You _promise_ promise?"

Joxer grinned in a rather silly fashion.

"Warrior Hopeful's honor." He said, raising his right hand.

Myrene giggled.

"You're so silly." She said gently, before she leaned in and kissed him. Joxer was shocked, but only for a moment, before he eagerly returned her embrace, grateful to finally have someone so sweet and pure, who knew what and who he was, and still, for some strange reason, wanted to kiss him.

**XXXXXX **

Meanwhile, the battle continued to be fought. Xena was doing quite the good job of taking down warriors. She chanced a glance at her lover, and watched as she thumped warrior after warrior with her staff. Xena smiled, and continued to fight. She noticed that the army was starting to thin out.

_Not much longer now..._ She thought to herself.

**XXXXXX**

"Lets head back." Myrene said softly. Joxer nodded his agreement, and the two stood up and began to walk out of the woods. As they walked, Joxer told Myrene stories about all of the things he had seen while traveling with Xena and Gabrielle. Myrene was very impressed.

"See, you are very brave though. You stayed with them even when things became very dangerous. You are a true friend, and a real hero."

Joxer blushed, and Myrene took his hand.

**XXXXXX**

Xena ran through another warrior, and looked toward the woods. She saw Joxer and Myrene emerge from the trees holding hands, and she gasped. A mounted warrior was headed straight for them. She unclipped her chakram. Even as she did so, she knew it was too late.

Myrene and Joxer stepped out of the woods to see a great battle taking place. Myrene gasped, and Joxer squeezed her hand.

"It will be okay, Myrene. Xena will take care of everything, you'll see. She's the real deal, honest."

Myrene saw the mounted warrior riding toward them.

"Joxer the Mighty, look out!" She cried, and she shoved him out of the way just before the blade would have run him through.

Joxer gasped as Myrene fell to the ground. Just as she had been stabbed, Xena's chakram had beheaded the warrior. Gabrielle had finished off the last few warriors with relative ease.

Xena ran to Joxer, who was siting on the round, Myrene's head resting in his lap. Xena saw that the horseman had been Zangious himself.

"Bastard." She spat.

"I'm not mighty, Myrene... don't call me mighty… I'm no hero..." Joxer sobbed, nearly hysterical.

Myrene smiled gently, her face was ghostly pale.

"You - " she coughed, and blood flecked her lips.

"You will always… be a hero… to me," she smiled weakly, a tear slipping down her cheek before she continued, "Joxer the… Mighty…" She breathed, just above a whisper. Her body went limp in Joxer's arms then, and he let out a strangled sob.

Gabrielle looked at Xena. They both had tears in their eyes.

"Why…?" Joxer sobbed, bending his head down to touch hers gently. "Why? She was so young..."

Gabrielle put her hand on Joxer's shoulder, and he broke down. The bard helped him stand up, and led him to the hut which he had stayed in the night before. Xena scooped up the lifeless body of Myrene, and carried her to the healers hut, where she would be prepared for her funeral.

That night, the funeral pyre was lit, and Myrene's soul was sent to the Elysian Fields.

Xena sang for Myrene, at Joxer's request. The entire village mourned the loss of such a vibrant, kind, and fun - loving woman. But no one mourned as much as Joxer, who had never known such love until he had met Myrene, who believed in him until her last breath.

Joxer vowed that he would become a real hero, and make Myrene's spirit proud. He would fight for innocence, slay dragons, and even challenge the Gods themselves.

And then, Joxer the Mighty would truly be the hero that Myrene always knew he could be.


End file.
